My Delicate Rose
by Nitestalker365
Summary: Ivy has seen it to many times, she's here one minute then gone the next. This time is different though, will she truly stay or will the rest of her heart finally break apart.


_'Its raining'_

_'I like the rain'_

_'But not tonight'_

"Ivy...plz open the door would ya" Harley pleaded from the other side.

"Look...Red...shit...im really sorry. Like im really really really sorry. Red?...Ivy?"

Ivy wasn't ignoring Harley, she wasn't even there in the room. Her mind was far away to preoccupied with the events that happened that day.

**Earlier that day**

"Reeeeed!" Harley screamed from the kitchen, "whys there only greens in here?"

Ivy sighed while closing her book "because, I dont eat meat Harley you know this."

"Weeeeeellllll" Harley said poking her head out the kitchen door.

Ivy rolled her eyes at what Harley was insinuating at, "you know what I mean Harley".

Harley dropped onto the couch next to Ivy, "ya but im hungry Red" Harley complained.

Ivy looked at the girl who has taken up residence in her apartment for months now, questions swarmed around her mind constantly. How did they reach at this point, is this the final time, will it last or will she just run back to him eventually.

**Flashback**

"I promise this is the last time" Harley said leaning on the door frame holding her injured arm.

"Red he's changed I just messed up part of the plan is all" Harley said with a black eye and what looks like burn marks.

The hurt was starting to become to much for Ivy, patching her up everytime Jokers jokes got a little too rough.

"Harley this is the last time! If you go back to him I will not help you, don't even think about coming back here!" Ivy shouted at Harley her heart in pain.

And then there was the most recent time, five months ago when Harley came to her door broken beyond repair. Her eyes were so swollen that they looked permanently shut, Ivy was surprised she even made it to her apartment.

Harley's body was covered in burns, blood, dirt, cuts and bruises. Ivy saw what looked to be hand marks going all over her body.

"Red?... is that you?..." Harley spoke barley above a whisper, Ivy almost missed it as she was overlooking the girls body.

"I tried to make a joke ya see...but, Mistah J didn't find it funny" Harley tried to laugh but in her condition it just came out as a painful wheeze.

"I'm done Red ***cough cough*** this is it, I should have seen what you were always telling me sooner...I finally got it ya know, how Mistah J's been treating me ***cough cough*** I just... I just wish that I..." Harley didn't get to finish her sentence as she passed out in Ivy's arms.

**End of Flashback**

It's been almost five months since that night and Harley was still here, usually she would run back to him in less than a month but here she was still in her apartment.

Ivy tried not to get her hopes up that this time would be different. Harley said it was but then again, Harley said a lot of things she didn't mean. Ivy quickly shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts.

"I could make you a salad? Plus it's healthier than all your other options." Ivy suggested going back to reading her book.

Harley sat up quickly on the couch looking shocked at what Ivy dared to say.

"I'll have you know that hamburgers, pizza and fries are what makes America great." Harley said while holding her right hand across her heart.

"I am pretty sure the correct answer is the American Dream", Ivy said matter of factly still reading her book.

Harley paused to think for a moment, "its da same ting".

Ivy just shrugged.

"Ok!" harley said jumping of the couch, "Im gonna go out and get this stuff and show you im right"

"Wait Harl..." Harley was already out the door before Ivy could finish her sentence.

Harley walked down the street with a pep in her step. She was steps away from her favourite pizza place when suddenly a loud explosion rang out knocking her off her feet.

Harley waited till her ears stopped ringing, but then she heard it, "Hiya Harls!"

Harley turned around slowing dreading the person behind her, looking up to find that sickly smile that she once craved for once upon a time.

"Mmm...Mistah J?" Harley stuttered.

Ivy glanced at the clock for the third time, "what's taken her so long?".

As she got off the couch her phone rang displaying Harley's number, "Harley where have you been I was getting worri..."

"Sorry Pammy", Ivy frose as soon as she heard the voice.

"Dear old Harls can't come to the phone right now, she's a little...tied up ***hahahahahaha***" Jokers laugh rang through the phone and Ivy began to get a sickening feeling in her stomach.

"Joker if you've done anything to her I swear..."

"Ah ah ah Pammy I got the girl, I'm the one calling the shots around here" Joker said knowing he had the upper hand.

"What do you want you narcissistic psychopath" Ivy said rage starting to seep in.

"Why dont you come on over and see, I'll be a blast ***hahahahahaha***" Ivy hung up the phone to avoid listening to the Jokers laughter any more.

Walking into her green house Ivy grabbed what she needed to take out the Joker and his goons, he was expecting her so this wasn't going to be her usual calmer approach, she would have to go in guns-eeerrrr plants blazing.

Harley awoke with a headache and a ringing in her ears.

"Wakey wakey harls, it's not nice to sleep at a party ***hahahahahaha***" The Joker laughed sitting on a confetti cover throne room chair.

"We're just missing one more guest and then the real funs gonna start" Harley cringed at Jokers wide mouth smile.

"Well that ent gonna happen Mistah J, Ivy's gonna bust me outta here then we're gonna kick your ass" Harley felt confident saying that knowing that the Joker is gonna be in for it.

"Well Harley of course Pammy is coming, ***hahahahahaha*** I invited her after all" Joker laughed even more at Harleys attempts. Harley frose at this new information

"Waddya mean?" Harley asked confused, why would the Joker kidnap her and tell Ivy where she was.

"Because my dear Harlequin I've recently came into possessing a very dangerous weed killer ***hahahahahahaha*** and I've been dying to use it" Harley's heart dropped at this realisation the thought of Joker killing Ivy just didn't sit well with her.

"But what's stoppin me from killing you right here and now?" Harley knew that the Joker had more planned than just that.

"Harley, Harley, Harley if you kill me the bomb would still go off ***hahahahahaha*** hows that for going out with a bang ***hahahahahaha***" Joker just looked at Harley with his wide smile and menacing laugh.

"What do you want you asshole, yah have tah want sometin or yah woulda just killed Ivy without doin all this" Harley challenged.

"Always the cleaver girl Harley" Joker said walking up to her, "I want you to tell me that you love me puddin", that name sounded so sickly to Harley now.

Ivy approached the Jokers warehouse and just as she though there were a dozen goons waiting for her. Ivy sighed knowing this was gonna be tough, taking a deep Ivy readied herself for the war that was about to break out.

"I...love yah" Harley whispered.

"Hmmm say sometin Harls?" The Joker asked laughingly.

"I love yah Mistah J" Harley felt sick saying those words that once brought her comfort.

"Didnt hear ya, I must still got some weed killer in my ears ***hahahahahaha***" the Joker screamed while clearing his ears.

"I Love Yah Mistah J!" Harley screamed with as much excitement as she could.

The Joker however started laughing more maniacally than Harley has ever heard him laugh. She noticed he was laughing at something behind her, Harley slowly turning around and then her heart stopped.

Standing in the door frame was non other than a blood covered Poison Ivy. Ivy stood there hearing the last pieces of her heart shattered.

Here she was coming to rescue Harley only to see her back where she always goes...back to HIM.

Ivy saw red, she instantly shot one of her vines out towards the still laughing Joker only to drastically stop a few feet away from him.

"Don't do it Red" Harley said standing between the Joker and Ivy's vine.

Harley could see it all now the confusion, the anger but most of all the hurt. Not just from today, she can see the hurt from everytime she left Ivy for the Joker only to wind up right back at Ivy's place.

And it broke Harley's heart, but she knew this hurt is nothing compared to what Ivy was feeling all those years.

"Why?" Harley was shocked out of her thoughts by the low voice.

"Why?" Ivy said a little louder.

"Iv..."

"Why!?" Ivy shouted.

Harley stud there eyes watering, Ivy saw this and somehow got even angrier to the point she was shaking. But then she stopped, all emotions left her body, Ivy just straightened up and left.

"Thx Harls ***hahahahahaha*** Pammy looked like she really was gonna kill me" The Joker laughed again.

Harley turned around furious, "yah got what yah wanted now wears dah bomb?"

The Joker laughed even more, "There never was a bomb Harley ***hahahahahaha***".

"Wa..what? Then why set all this up?" Harley was confused as to why the Joker would go through all this trouble and not kill Ivy.

"Because puddin I knew this would hurt Ivy soooo much worse than any weed killer could" Joker said through his laughter.

Harley lost it she punched him, this caused the Joker to laugh louder, and the more Harley hit him the louder the Joker got until he was struggling to breath.

Harley got up and looked down at the man wondering how she ever loved him in the first place.

Harley saw a gun next to the chair, walking over slowly she picked it up and turned back to the Joker.

"Do it Harls" the Joker said while coughing out blood, Harley pointed the gun at him.

"Kill me, now you wont have an excuse anymore ***hahahahahaha***" the Joker shouted through a bloody mouth.

Harley paused at that, she knew that if she went too Ivy after killing the Joker, Ivy would only think Harley chose her as a substitute because the Joker is gone.

As much as she hated to do it Harley dropped the gun, leaving the warehouse entirely the last thing she heard was the Jokers crazy laughter and it make her blood crawl.

"Red?...Ivy?" Harley listened for any sort of sound from the other end, though there was none.

Harley placed her back against the door and slid onto the floor crying, she turned to her left and saw a fern.

_'Well if she won't listen tah me then she's gonna listen to you' _ Harley though to herself, _'hear goes nothing.'_

"Hey there lil guy, you can feel it to huh, the pain she's in and it's all my fault" Harley took a deep breath.

"All she ever showed me was love and kindness and all I ever gave her was pain and heart break" Harley felt the first tear roll down her chin, but she was determined to push through it.

"I only seem to be getting myself into these kinda situations. You see the Joker kidnapped me and brought me to his hideout. When I woke up I saw Mista- Joker" Harley corrected herself.

"I saw Joker and the only thing I wanted to do at that moment was run away straight to Ivy. I knew she woulda come save me when she noticed I was missin but I didnt know that the Joker woulda call her to the warehouse".

"He told me he had this new weed killa that he wanted to try out, I got so scared yah know I didnt want him to kill Ivy. But he did something even worse, he make me tell him that I loved him. Don't get me wrong one year ago I woulda been screaming my love for him to the heavens, but this time I just felt completely disgusted at the idea." Harley said slowly.

"But I didnt want Ivy tah die so I did it anyway, what I didnt think was for Red to be standin behind me while I said it. You shoulda seen her, she look so mad and sad and confused, then she shot out a vines straight at Joker and I stoped her. I know right why would I stop her, but the Joker told me if he dies the bomb woulda still go off I couldn't let that happen." More tears were flowing from Harleys eyes

"After she left I asked the Joker where the bomb was cause I did what he asked, and yah know what the son of a bitch said...there was never a bomb tah begin with he just wanted to hurt Pam worst than any weed killa coulda" Harley said furiously recalling the Jokers laughter.

"I saw red and began punchin him over and over and over then I saw a gun by the chair, I coulda do it yah know, kill him right then and there, but if I did that I knew Pam wouldnt ah see herself as nothin more than the Jokers replacement. So I left him there laughin" Harley cringed as she remembered the Jokers laugh as she left.

"All those other times I was such a fool runnin back to the Joker over and over and over again, not thinking about how Ivy was feelin, the pain she musta been in everytime she haddta put me back together again." Harley was full blown crying at this point.

"I would understand why she wouldnt want me back but I still wanna tell her how much she means tah me, how much I care bout her, how much I lo-" Harley was interrupted by her rant by the bedroom door opening.

She quickly got up and was face to face with Ivy, "Red...Ivy I'm really sorry, I'm really really sorr-".

Harley felt the pain before she even realized what happened, Ivy had slapped her square across the face.

"Ivy?" Harley asked concerned.

Another attack came but Harley was much more prepared for it, easily dodging this time. Soon Harley was being hit by a number of lashes from Ivy, all not as hard or fast as the first slap. Harley grabbed Ivy's hand to prevent herself from getting hit anymore, she saw tears streaming down her face.

"Ivy?" Harley said softly cautiously, lifting Ivy's head with her fingers to look her in the eyes.

"I hate you" was all Ivy said at that moment, but Harley understood her loud and clear.

"I know"

"I hate you"

"I know"

"I hat-"

Harley silenced Ivy with a kiss, she poured every apology, every emotion, every feeling into that kiss. After a minute they broke apart Ivy refusing to look Harley in the face.

Harley noticed this and lowered her head to catch Ivy's eyes, Ivy finally looked at Harley they both stared at each other. An eternity seemed to pass, Harley took a deep breath and finally told Ivy the words that have been sitting on the edge of her lips.

"I love you" Harley stated with all the love and sincerity she had.

Ivy looked back at her with tears down her cheek and a smile on her face.

"I hate you"

Harley smiled back and said the only thing she could.

"I know"

**END.**


End file.
